


Fun Facts

by Anonbooklover



Series: Excuse me, I'm a WHAT?! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Read at Your Own Risk, This has spoilers for the main series, Though not everything here is a spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonbooklover/pseuds/Anonbooklover
Summary: The 'Fun Facts' may have spoilers so I advise you to look at the chapter names and decide if you want to read a "maybe" spoiler.
Series: Excuse me, I'm a WHAT?! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194704





	1. A Different Prophecy

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

  
_born to those who have thrice defied him,_

  
_born as the seventh month dies,_

  
_and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal,_

  
_but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not,_

  
_And either must die at the other's hand_

  
_or lose that which gives life to them,_

  
_for only one may have this life,_

  
_the one with the power to vanquish the_

  
_Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._


	2. How To Cast The Fidelius Charm

Step 1: Four wizards/witches will be needed for the casting

Note: The person(s) who will be spending over 8 hours at the dwelling can not be the keeper

Step 2: Place the following runes in a circle of veritaserum, as seen in the diagram below in the center of the dwelling

Note: The veritaserum should not be given the chance to dry before the charm is complete.

Note: This includes the land that will be under the charm and if the dwelling has multiple levels.

*Diagram*

Step 3: The Four wizards/witches go to the four points (North, South, East, and West) and chant the charm which is found below

*The Fidelius Charm chant*

Step 4: The person chosen as secrets keeper steps into the center of the circle on the second verse, and leaves the circle on the fourth verse.

Step 5: Once the sixth and final verse is finished the other three castors who are not the keeper will forgot of the casting and who stepped into the center, thus hiding the keeper from them as well.

Step 6: Congrats you have casted The Fidelius Charm! Don't forget to have your secret keeper tell you the secret!


	3. A Short Passage in the Book - The Dark Arts for Beginners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used (https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Arts) when writing this.

Despite what many believe the Dark Arts are not evil.

In fact only one side of the Dark Arts results in damage to one's soul. This is if they are cast with malicious intent. To cast with malicious intent the person must desire to hurt or kill their target, they must desire the pain or death of the person in and of itself. They must be selfish in their desire with no care for others, except to cause them pain and suffering. 

The other side of the Dark Art is one that has been forgot, mostly due to politics. It is that if the spells are use with good intentions or the desire to help with selfless intent. Though this side has often been pushed aside in favor of the other. Philosophers in the past believed this may be due to it being easier to feel negative emotions rather then positive ones.

Due to a majority of Dark Wizards and Witches using malicious intent when casting the Dark Arts, this has led people to assume that the Dark Arts are evil while the Light Arts are good. However the truth is the only different between the two is the the Light Arts spells are mostly temporarily while the Dark Arts spells has long lasting and/or permanent effects. In fact even when a Dark Arts spell ends there will be evidence of it in someway, while when a Light Arts spell ends that which had been affected by it will eventually return to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to she-who-shelt-not-be-name, except for here so she doesn't sue me. Her name.... is J.K. Rowling (lightning flashes and thunder roars)


End file.
